Light fixtures with light shades, such as those having a glass type bowl have been used for ceiling mounted lights and for ceiling fans for many years. See for example, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 404,167 to Dolan; U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,073 to Ranten; and U.S. Pat. No. D543,302 to Ertze. These popular types of ceiling fan light kits and flush mounted or semi-flush mounted light fixtures require disassembly of the shade/bowl portion of the light in order to clean the inside of the shade/bowl and/or to change out the lights sources (bulbs) when needed. However, cleaning the inside of the shade/bowl and changing out the light source has many problems.
The light shade/bowl is usually fixed to the fixture by at least one or more rotatable fasteners, such as nuts. The difficulty of trying to disassemble the overhead shade/globe is difficult and can be time consuming. The light shade/bowl is also usually a fragile piece of the light fixture and is often made of glass or thin plastic. Dropping the light shade/bowl and breaking it can often occur when the shade/bowl is being disassembled. Also, the person can be can also be injured from the falling shade/bowl and/or by other injuries such as falling off a ladder, and the like.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.